Roxanne Sampson
Roxanne Simpson aka Roxy, is a popular girl at Franklin High. Brains and Beauty, she is considered the girl made of Everything Nice. What no one else knows is that she's a trainee later on agent of the SGSOS, as well as the partner/rival of David Banks . Characteristics *'Name': Roxanne Simpson *'Aliases': Red Rose, Roxy, Rosie Roxy *'Age': 16 - 18 *'Hair': Strawberry Blonde *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Computers, reading, capuccinos, chocolate chip muffins/cookies/brownies, creamed calamari, David (secret crush/love interest), Cuddles (her stuffed raccoon), spending time with friends including Sarah, gymanstics and track, motorcycles, bowling, summer *'Dislikes': David (judges him from his past/''formerly''), onions, cockroaches and Death's Eye butterflies, hurting animals, cold weather (triggers of her past), Red Sparrow, Madam Rose, perverts *'Family': Father (unknown), Gabriella Simpson (legal guardian) Appearance Background Roxanne Simpson is in actuality an orphan taken from Britain to Moscow under an organization called the Red Sparrow. The organization had the task to take orphan or runaway girls, and train them from either birth or a young age in the arts of assassination and spying. Their biggest trait was to teach the art of seduction, to use their bodies as the primary weapon. But they would also have to be enhanced to ensure that they could be able to handle any situation or target/s. To do that, their skeleton would have to be coated in an unknown metallic element that not only strengthens their bones but also keeps the consistency of bouancy that they would have without the metal. Roxanne went through such a process, almost being traumatized by the pain. At the age of eleven, the organization was destroyed halfway in, with Roxanne being taken away by Gabriella Simpson who worked for the SGSOS. It was slow and hard for Gabriella, but Roxanne began to trust her again, going so far for the two to be like a family. During her childhood though, after she was taken into Gabriella’s family, she was a sickly child. They traveled to Welch, hoping the change of environment would help with her health. While at a hotel, she met a young David Banks and Sarah Baker; the first whom had taken care of her when she was suffering from a harsh fever. Later on in her life, Roxanne went in for the trial test to be recruited into SGSOS. She passed with flying colors at the age of fifteen, and meeting her future friends and agents, Miley and Elisa. She was top of her class and more, and was the unofficial leader of both dorms for NYU and SCSOS. Everything was perfect for her. Except for when David Banks moved in. Gaining her health, Roxi grew up and became a day dreamer and a poor student during Junior High School. Moving to NYU Dorm, Roxi was given a tutor, an older student named Shawn Tatrum. Roxi developed an unrequited crush on Tatrum and went from a laid-back dreamer to the number one exam student in New York. After Roxanne had entered High School, Tatrum left to go overseas, but Roxi promised him that one day she would get into NYU as well as become the top agent of the SGSOS. At the age of sixteen, both David and Sarah made their way to the dorms of SGSOS… unfortunately, their first meeting was a rather accidental one as Roxanne had made her way to the hot spring baths, and accidentally groped David below the belt, thinking he was one of the girls. The whole thing went into chaos from then on. Despite the upside, both David and Sarah are allowed to stay despite mistrust from the girls, particularly from Roxanne, all aimed at David. While she deduced that he was not an elite like most of the students, but rather a hoodlum from Welch England, she became weary enough to spy on him, much to his annoyance. She was determined to expose him as a fraud, a pervert, and someone unworthy of even setting foot in the SGSOS Agency. However, the weeks roll by, and her suspicions and paranoia have put her in the wrong, including shocking the other girls. He got straight As in everything, his physical prowess and skills rivaled hers, and he even got along with an anti-social outcast, Toby McGraver. Unfortunately, his accidental perverted crashes with her only furthered her need to kick him out. It even went so far as for her to disguise herself as the Head of SGSOS, Champ Payne, and to officially expel him then and there. Unfortunately, she didn’t take into account that he could see behind her disguise (pointing out that she didn’t touch the Statesmen Kentucky Scotch bottle of which Payne always drinks due to his tolerance for the stuff, and that she was wearing an NYU ring instead of it being Texas University… of which Champ Payne graduated from). At that moment, Champ came in and saw what was going on, as he openly stated each other’s major flaw: that David had inexperience with flirting with the opposite sex (to which Roxi mocked him head on), and that she had lack of the same experience with flirting with men, albeit those of her age group (despite her training in the Red Sparrows). And it was from there that he decided to pair the two up as the start of an Agent Team he would soon form up. Much to the two objecting it, with her stating that David was a perverted thug and she would rather shoot herself, Payne calmly and coolly ordered the two to work the way their future superior officer wanted them to work with. Personality Roxanne is a smart, loyal and sweet person who, just like her best friends, can become highly jealous. She has great leadership skills and is highly respected by her friends. She is always focused on the task at hand whether it's studying for school or fighting crime. Roxi, like her friends and other girls, enjoys shopping, and visiting salons, but she is not as interested as the others are. Also, unlike Miley, she always puts her studying first but not always missions. She seems far more sensible and straight forward than her friends at times. She’s somewhat the unofficial ‘Leader’ of the girls living in the Dorms of NYU and the dorms of SGSOS. She possesses beauty physically and mentally. She’s the most reliable and compassionate of her households, and will stick her neck out for anybody that needs help, even people that would initially dislike her. On the flip side, she’s got a very short fuse and is quick to judge (particularly when David Banks is involved). Roxanne is the first and most insistent to protest the idea of having a ‘pervert and a delinquent’ as an agent or a co-worker for the Agency. Her frequent and eventually predictable response to anything David may do to irritate her is to physically beat him senseless, usually sending him crashing through a door to what others reply to dub as the “Roxi Punch”. However, her studies and her job resulted in a decline in her social activities. This leads her never being able to have any dates, much to her friends’ urging her to do so while she urges them to flirt with the boys that ask her out. At times, this makes her the complete equal to David: He’s unable to interact or mingle with girls, and she can’t interact or mingle with guys. As much as she is against it, Champ states putting these two together as the first part of an agent team would benefit them both. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Metal-laced Bones': Roxi's skeleton is completely reinforced with a light-weight, indestructible metal that has no weight, enabling her to still float, as well as to keep her bones from breaking. *'Enhanced Muscle Strength': A procedure along with her skeleton coating also has increased her strength to keep up with the weight of her skeleton. This has no visually physical changes but enables her to be stronger and faster. Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Seduction training' *'Gymnastics' *'Talented Swimmer' *'Hysteria linguistics': Being a girl, Roxi can understand hysterical women when they're talking. 'It's a girl thing' is her common response to it, but she's rather good at it. Equipment *'Catsuit' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Emily Neves Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spies Category:Secret Agents Category:Red Sparrows Category:SGSOS Agents Category:SGSOS